1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a razor for sculpturing, thinning and similar activities during the grooming of an individual's hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The book The Razor Edge Book of Sharpening, John Juranitch et al, Warner Books, New York, NY 1985, at page 28, discusses serrated edges of knives and the like. It states a serrated edge is for tearing its way through an object, not cutting through the object.
Scissors, razors, and other instruments have been employed in the sculpturing, thinning and similar effects of hair care provided by barbers and beauticians. However, these devices have not enabled the average barber or beautician to obtain consistent results. It has often been said of the standard barber's thinning scissors that no one knows how to properly use them, because their use typically did not result in a well shaped head of hair. The often used straight razor presents additional concerns for safety, both to the operator and the patron, during hair sculpturing or styling.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide razors with improved cutting edges for hair sculpturing and related barbering services. Another object is to provide a method of making improved cutting edges on razors for hair sculpturing and thinning. Still other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description.